1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved golf tee, one that is extremely stable when inserted into the ground and also allows a golf ball to be driven off the tee with a minimum of interference between the golf tee and the golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf tees have been available in numerous designs, shapes and sizes. It is well known that in hitting a golf ball the most important considerations for all golfers, regardless of skill level, are consistency and reproducibility. Every golfer strives to achieve his personal best through adopting the same stance, same grip, same backswing, same body turn and the same follow-through each and every time he hits the ball with a full swing. The flight of the golf ball is dependent on certain factors such as the height in which the ball is teed up off the ground, back spin imparted to the ball, wind conditions and dimple construction on the ball itself. Tees are often overlooked and most golfers are not aware of the importance the tee plays in obtaining a consistently good golf game. Most tees are conventionally made of solid wood and most have a circular shaped cup supported by an elongated circular stem. This circular stem can be a major cause of instability. The narrow circular configuration is subject to easy movement, especially from the approaching wind gust created by an advancing golf club head. Some of the newer golf club heads are twice the size of golf heads of just twenty years ago. Any movement of the golf tee can alter the contact between club face and ball. The slight concavity of the standard tee allows for too much surface contact between tee and ball. The movement of the ball across the concave surface will prematurely impart a spin to the ball, and quite often it will be an undesirable spin. This spin will be accelerated by the natural wind conditions of the day. One known feature of golf ball flight is that the initial spin will determine the initial flight pattern. It is therefore desirable for the ball to have limited contact with the tee. The club face angle, dimples on the ball, wind conditions and the golf swing should be the only determinants on the flight of the golf ball. It is therefore another important feature of the tee, that there be minimum contact surface area between ball and tee.
The height that the ball is teed-up from the ground is very important in determining flight characteristics. Although position of the stance has some bearing, generally the lower the ball is to the ground, the more likely the shot will have overspin and a lower trajectory. Often this is desired. Usually it is a matter of personal preference as to the ball height, but what is critical is that the ball be at the same height for each of the same type shot by the same person. Thus, the tee when inserted into the ground, should remain exactly at that position. A gust of air, poor soil conditions or the air mass preceding the club face must not be allowed to inadvertently dislodge the ball from the tee. Although the swing speeds of golfers will vary with strength and skill, even the beginner is capable of attaining sufficient velocity to prematurely dislodge the ball.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,077 issued to Lemon on Nov. 8, 1988, describes a golf tee that teaches the importance of using a plurality of flutes for stability and minimal contact area between tee and ball. Lemon stresses the importance that the tee should not significantly interfere with the flight of the ball. Lemon also shows that the contact points should be at a height higher than the highest point of the central support pedestal. He does not address the need wherein the flutes should have a fan-like design which would enable the air currents to aerodynamically slide by the tee; as does the present invention. Lemon also does not teach the importance of an open area beneath the points of contact to insure that the gusts of air created by the approaching club face will not prematurely set the ball in motion.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,803 to Fleck III issued on Mar. 16, 1993 teaches the need for the golf ball to be struck by the club without any interference from the surface. Fleck III achieves this by the use of a stanchion to supportively engage a ground surface and a cantilevered support for the ball. Fleck III does not teach any means of stabilzation to protect against any inadvertent movement and his three points of contact are not minimal.
Morris teaches a non-interferring golf tee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,723 issued on Jan. 1, 1974. This patent addresses the need to avoid any obstruction to the trajectory of the ball driven off the tee. Whereas Morris does offer some help to eliminate any such interference, he does not teach a way to offset the problem created by the wind rush of the advancing club head nor does he, as does the present invention, teach a solution for the basic instability of the circular tee stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,827 issued to Brown on Mar. 30, 1976, discloses a golf tee that allows for motion to be imparted to the ball before the club contacts the ball surface. An initial backspin on the ball supposably will improve its flight characteristics. While Brown suggests that there are advantages to imparting a spin to the ball prior to the striking of it, the present invention seeks to eliminate unnecessary and improper spin. The present invention, with a three prong support will eliminate the drag of the ball that is caused when the ball has to slide across the tee.
Hirschmann, in a U.S. Design Patent No. D 326,129 issued on May 12, 1992 shows a golf tee that utilizes flutes/flanges for creating stability in inserting the tee. This tee will offer a measure of stability as it is inserted into the ground but does not allow for the wind gusts to pass through and under the tee as does the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.